Hitoshi Shinso
|eng voice= Jarrod Greene |image gallery = Yes }} is a student in U.A.'s General Department from Class 1-C. Appearance Hitoshi has wavy, blue-gray hair, thin eyebrows, and very noticeable bags under his eyes. He is also tall, has jagged teeth, and has noticeable double-eyelids. Personality Hitoshi has been shown to have a very straightforward and cold personality, as seen when he declares "war" on the members of the Department of Heroes and his battle with Midoriya. Hitoshi resents people who have been "blessed" with "perfect" Quirks. This is due to Hitoshi's own Quirk when people are fearing and suspecting him to use it for evil deeds. Hitoshi greatly suffered under this prejudice. History Hitoshi had always been told that, because of his Quirk's nature, he was suited to be a Villain. This always made him feel inferior and resentful to those with more combat suited Quirks because his Quirk was unfavored by society. Synopsis Sports Festival Arc Hitoshi comes to see the students of Class 1-A, but after seeing Katsuki, he does not think he would be this arrogant and wonders if all the kids in the Department of Heroics are arrogant. He then says that many kids who did not make it to the Department of Heroics wind up in other departments. Hitoshi says that based on the results of the Sports Festival, kids can be transferred to the Department of Heroics, and the opposite is also true. Hitoshi then wonders if he can pull the rug out from underneath the heroics kids while they are high and mighty, telling them to consider his talk as a war declaration.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 23 Hitoshi participates in the Obstacle Race, avoiding Shoto's ice while being carried by other kids.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24 Hitoshi eventually finishes the Obstacle Race, placing 27th, allowing him to participate in the Human Cavalry Battle. Hitoshi then teams up with Nirengeki Shoda, Yuga Aoyama, and Mashirao Ojiro, brainwashing them into teaming up with him. At the end of the Human Cavalry Battle, Hitoshi's team places third, allowing him to participate in the final event. He thanks his "teammates" for their hard work.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30 The final event is a tournament event and Hitoshi's opponent in the first round is Izuku Midoriya. Hitoshi approaches Izuku, but Mashirao warns Izuku not to respond to his provocations. Hitoshi steps into the ring to confront Izuku and tells him that Mashirao is an idiot for giving up this opportunity. The fight begins and Izuku, who is angered by Hitoshi's insults on Mashirao's pride, makes the first move and charges toward Hitoshi, but suddenly stops moving and Hitoshi states that he has won.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32 Now that he has taken control of Izuku with his Quirk, Hitoshi orders Izuku to leave the ring and Izuku proceeds to do so. However, before Izuku reaches the bounds of the ring, Izuku frees himself from Hitoshi's control, which shocks Hitoshi. Knowing that Izuku won't answer him now that he knows about his Quirk, Hitoshi has no choice but to make Izuku open his mouth. However, this does not work and Izuku reaches him, trying to push him out of the ring, but Hitoshi punches in retaliation. Izuku continues to push him and Hitoshi grabs Izuku by the neck. However, Izuku counters by grabbing Hitoshi's arm and throws Hitoshi over his shoulder, slamming him hard onto the ground and, in the process, causes Hitoshi's feet to land out of bounds. Hitoshi loses for going out of bounds and Izuku is declared the winner, eliminating Hitoshi from the tournament.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 33 Immediately afterward, Izuku asks Hitoshi why he wants to be in the Department of Heroics, to which Hitoshi replies that he can't help what he longs to be. Hitoshi begins to walk away but stops when the other kids from the General Department applaud Hitoshi for his efforts, saying that he gave Izuku a run for his money and that he is like a star of hope to them. The Pro Hero spectators are also impressed with Hitoshi, saying that his Quirk could be useful against villains. Hitoshi says that, even with his results from the U.A. Sports Festival, he can still come under review and be placed in the Department of Heroics. He then declares that one day, he will qualify for the Department of Heroics, enter it, and show them how great of a hero he will become. When Izuku responds, Hitoshi brainwashes him temporarily and then stops, saying that people are apprehensive when talking to him and tells Izuku that if he keeps falling for his mind control, it will be too easy for him to pull the rug from under his feet. Hitoshi then tells Izuku to not lose too pitifully, and he then walks away.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34 Later, Hitoshi watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 School Trip Arc Hitoshi was walking along with Shota while ignoring a waving Izuku.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 Quirk and Abilities : Hitoshi's Quirk allows him to mind control people who verbally respond to him and, as a result, they will be forced to do whatever he wants. However, this Quirk will not activate (regardless of whether people verbally respond to him or not) if he doesn't will it. Battles Sports Festival Arc *Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinso: Lose Relationships Izuku Midoriya Hitoshi appears to be jealous of Izuku's Quirk as it gives him combat efficiency. On the other hand, Izuku understands Hitoshi's situation as he himself was considered unfavorable due to having no Quirk. Before their battle in the Sports, Hitoshi and Izuku were hostile to each other, but after their battle, Hitoshi seems to have gained respect for Izuku, telling him not to lose too pitifully while Izuku respects Hitoshi's goal to enter the Department of Heroics. Katsuki Bakugo Due to Katsuki's attitude towards the non-Class 1-A people, Hitoshi misinterpreted the Department of Heroics as arrogant people including Katsuki. Mashirao Ojiro Hitoshi does not like Mashirao, calling him a "monkey". Hitoshi brainwashed Mashirao into teaming up with him in the Human Cavalry Battle. After being brainwashed by Hitoshi, Mashirao begins to dislike Hitoshi and resigns from the tournament event to save his dignity, which Hitoshi thinks of as foolish. Trivia *Hitoshi's name is comprised of the kanji for , , , and . **''Shinsō'' is also similar in pronounce to the name of the organ . *In the First Popularity Poll, Hitoshi ranked 12th, which currently makes him the most popular student outside of Class 1-A. *Hitoshi likes cats and bicycling. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Maybe I failed this time, but... I'm not giving up. I'll show them I've got what it takes to make the hero course, and I'll become a '''greater' hero than all of you."''My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34, Page 6 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:General Department Students Category:Emitters Category:Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Saitama